Damaged
by Houlme
Summary: [Multi-shots]"The Andromeda Saint had born witness to Shiryuu's affection for the young Chinese lad. A man rarely calls out for a woman when he's unconscious the way Shiryuu did if he didn't love her. He saw the Dragon shedding tears, believing he lost her. Just, how much was Shunrei a part of his heart? His soul? Andromeda saw it all, it was so obvious and yet so vague."


**Hey guys! Another story yep (I'm making dangerous decisions in starting up many multi-chapter fics at the same but ugh! So, I recently got into Saint Seiya (I don't know muuuuch about it so be lenient with me hahaha!) I fell in love with the pairing Shishu and here I'm! I'd love to hear your headcanons, ideas and stuff so please, review or pm! Now, enough blabber! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Damaged:Chapter 1_**

 ** _Worry_**

"Was it actually like that ?"

Resting between white sterilized walls, under pure white blankets was Seiya. He wasn't alone though. Recovering in the same room as him were his friends. The nurses kindly arranged for them to be setup in the same room upon Saori's request. The battle against Poseidon hit them hard. It felt like reviving the trials they endured at the sanctuary but in a much worse way.

"Yes, it was. Shiryuu was actually pretty lucky in some ways I think…"

Seiya took a glance at the Dragon Saint, as he explained this part of the battle to Saori. The young woman was still quite surprised. A saint who was able to take down three saints in a row and almost defeating a fourth was something to be startled by. According to her Pegasus Knight, Caça won against him, Shun and Hyoga in no time. He would probably have been successful if not for Ikki's almost hard-stone like heart. By the time the Phoenix's weakness was found, it was too late for his adversary.

Saori shuddered. It was actually a really frightening power that was used against them. This power could even be scarier than Death Mask's pranks and decorative tastes. To be able to morph into someone's most precious person and turn them against your opponent was an excellent way to make them lose their guard and destroy them mentally.

Silence filled the room. It was not heavy or depressing. It was a simple silence of resting. Shun was peacefully napping since his brother had decided to stay put until he was in a state to be walking. Hyoga would rather be zapping the TV until something worth his attention came up while Shiryuu preferred reading a book lent by Saori to appease his boredom.

The reincarnated Athena sighed, announcing the end of her daily visits to her protectors. She gracefully stood up from beside Seiya's bed. "It's getting late, I should go home now." Taking her purse, she walked toward the door "Miho said she would visit you tomorrow afternoon. Rest well, boys." Saori left, her dress floating around her, following her motions.

After Saori's departure, Hyoga lowered his arm which was holding the TV remote and tried to stir. Though the movement in itself was painful, he didn't give it much thought. Making himself finally at ease, he turned his gaze toward Shiryuu.

"Now, I'd like to know what our Dragon would have seen if he was up against that dude as we were." He questioned

"I'd like to know too ugh" answered Seiya

"You shouldn't pry into other people's private life Seiya." replied Shun, who woke up thanks to Hyoga's noisy fidgeting.

"Ah. Didn't notice you wake up Shun!" said Hyoga

"There's nothing private about it. When I was under that dude's spell I saw my sis'. Like, as if Marin was my sis' or the other way around…" mumbled the Pegasus Saint

Shiryuu simply listened to his friends' blabber, too focused or probably too worried to pay attention wholeheartedly. Ikki stared at him and studied the Dragon's expression. He knew that one all too well.

"I would have won…but taking the appearance of my brother was a tad bit too much." Sadly muttered Andromeda

"Well, I know that. Do you expect me to kill my sis' or my mentor with my bare hands?" frowned Seiya

"Speaking of important people and stuff, I haven't seen Shiryuu's girl friend at all ever since we were led to the hospital. That's weird." Asked Hyoga, sounding sincerely puzzled

"Now that you mention it…" murmured Seiya, striking a thinking pose "She is the first one to visit you every time you find yourself in a hospital…it has already been a week and still no Shunrei."

"She's not m- Ah, drop it." Sighed Shiryuu

Ikki placed both his arms behind his head, fully resting his body on the bed as he said with indifference "That's probably why he looks so worried." Shiryuu eyed him but he couldn't deny Ikki's assumption. However, the fact that she was not here, beside him, just made Shiryuu realize that he took her presence for granted. It had always been natural to find her by his side when he was either sick or injured. Now, he felt lost and awfully unfamiliar with this emptiness.

"You're right, he sure looks worried." Stated Seiya

"Don't fret too much, if something happened to her…your master would have told you for sure!" comforted Shun

Ikki humpfed at his brother's naivety "You are too optimistic, maybe something did happen but he chose not to tell."

Hyoga let out a long exasperated sigh "Here we go again"

"Ikki! Stop it! That's not helping at all!" cried out Seiya, reprimanding his comrade

"It's better to think of it this way than to assume she just didn't want to see him at all." Punched the Phoenix

"You do all realize that I'm still here, right?" intruded the Dragon

The boys all fell silent. All of them except for Shun, "I'm sure she is fine! You'll see her in no time!"

The Andromeda Saint had born witness to Shiryuu's affection for the young Chinese lad. A man rarely calls out for a woman when he's unconscious the way Shiryuu did if he didn't love her. He saw the Dragon shedding tears, believing he lost her. Just, how much was Shunrei a part of his heart? His soul? Andromeda saw it all, it was so obvious and yet so vague. The boys barely knew Shunrei but if there was something they were sure of, it was that she cared a great deal about their Dragon.

"I feel guilty" whispered Shiryuu

Seiya felt worry growing in his heart, what would he be so guilty about? Why did Shiryuu look so troubled? Seiya never hid his emotions and feelings and his face freely displayed them to the open.

"I wonder…why did I leave her without muttering a word on that day?" he asked himself

Shiryuu sighed. Sometimes, he would really label himself as an idiot. He left sweet Shunrei silently pleading him to stay without saying anything, without even trying to ease her worries or reassure her. She may know how hard his life is and how hard it'll get from now on but sometimes, even in the name of Athena, peace, and justice, he had been egoist. He should have said something back then. Every time he goes to battle, there's a chance to never see her again and yet he never says anything.

"Lost in thoughts again?" stirred Ikki

"Uh?" breathed Shiryuu

"Look, why don't we all get better as fast as possible so that you could visit her?" suggested the Andromeda Saint a gentle smile on his face.

"Aaaah another trip to China! I'm in!" exclaimed Seiya

The boys quickly agreed on going to China once they are allowed to leave the hospital. Shiryuu's friends' lively spirits eased his troubled mind a little as he calmly grabbed his book again and resumed his reading. Surely, his Shunrei was okay. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself of, a twinge of fear lingering in his heart.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter so far buddies: I already started the next one huhuhu!**


End file.
